Sequel of : Story of us
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Aku benci gadis sok kuat!"/"Berhenti berpura-pura,...!"/"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud ucapanmu. Jika tidak ada hal yang perlu ku bantu, aku pamit. Terima kasih sudah menemani."/"He-hei! A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan!" Ia berteriak, menatap nyalang ke arah... yang kini hanya mengenakkan celana jins, tanpa atasan./ RnR?


Aku bukanlah orang yang kau kenal, dan kau juga bukanlah orang yang ku kenal. Kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi dengan jantung milik _-nya_ kita dipertemukan.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _ **Don't like don't read, 'kay?**_

 _._

 _ **Sequel of : Story of us**_

 _._

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Kesadaranku mulai sepenuhnya mengilang, tapi aku masih dapat mendengar Itachi berteriak padaku. Sayup-sayup dapat ku dengar_ kaa-san _menangis._

" _Kita harus segera memindahkannya ke ruang operasi! Suster, segera bawa_ tuan _Uchiha. Tidak banyak waktu lagi." Ucapan dokter menyeruak masuk indra pendengaranku. Beberapa suster dapat ku lihat memakaikan beberapa alat yang tidak ku ketahui ke seluruh tubuhku._

 _Apa aku akan mati? Apakah hari ini adalah harinya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terngiang di otakku saat ini._

 _Belum. Tidak! Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan_ kaa-san, tou-san, _dan_ aniki. _Aku…_

… _semuanya terasa gelap, dan aku tak lagi dapat berpikir._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ku pikir aku akan mati saat itu. Aku… tidak, tidak! Aku benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika _dia_ dan jantung- _nya_ tidak ada.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meremas kaos yang ku pakai. Menyentuh tepat di mana jantungku, ah lebih tepatnya jantung- _nya_ berada.

Ah, mungkin kalian sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku dapat menerima jantung orang lain, bukan? Jujur saja, aku memiliki penyakit inflamasi jantung. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang penyakit ini, tapi dokter yang menanganiku mengatakan bahwa penyakit ini terjadi karena racun dan infeksi, dan ini terjadi pada selaput yang menyelimuti jantung dan bagian dalam jantung. Ku pikir mungkin jantungku sudah terlalu rusak oleh racun itu, sehingga aku selalu merasakan sakit di sana. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu.

Tapi aku benar-benar merasa berhutang budi pada- _nya_. Akasuna Sasori, nama pendonor itu. Aku mengetahuinya dari Itachi. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Bagiku, ia memiliki jasa yang amat besar. Memberikan kehidupan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi kurasa ia adalah seorang yang amat baik.

Aku ingat saat aku mendatangi upacara pemakamannya. Ah, aku lupa soal gadis itu. Ya, gadis dengan warna rambut aneh. Merah muda? Ku pikir dia mungkin terlalu sedih akan kepergian kekasihnya, si Akasuna. Sehingga ia mewarnai rambutnya. Tapi itu benar-benar aneh. Saat pemakaman, ialah yang paling mencolok di sana karena warna rambut gadis itu.

Tapi mengabaikan warna rambutnya, aku sangat tertegun dan merasa amat kasihan padanya. Ia tidak beranjak dari pemakaman itu saat orang-orang sudah meninggalkan pemakaman sejak beberapa menit. Terakhir yang ku ingat, ia menaruh setangkai mawar merah di atas pemakaman itu. Mawar, tanda cinta. Jadi ku pikir, gadis itu mungkin kekasih Akasuna. Apalagi saat aku menatap gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja jantung ini berdebar tidak karuan. Ada rasa ingin melindungi. Jadi ku rasa tebakanku mungkin tepat. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Jadi sebagai tanda terima kasihku atas jantung ini, saat itu ku putuskan untuk melindungi gadis merah muda itu. Aku juga ingat saat aku meninggalkan pemakaman itu, aku mendengar suara berat seorang pria dari arah belakangku –tempat di mana Akasuna di makamkan. Ia berterima kasih padaku. Ya, mungkin saja itu Akasuna, 'kan?

Tapi ya, benar kata orang-orang. Dunia itu tak sebesar tampilannya. Karena aku berhasil menemukan gadis merah muda itu setelah empat hari mencari keberadaannya. Kalian tahu? Ternyata gadis itu satu kampus denganku. Aku juga sudah mencari tahu sedikit tentangnya. Namanya Haruno Sakura, ia berada di fakultas kedokteran, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ternyata warna rambut gadis itu memang merah muda. Dua kata dariku untuk itu, unik dan aneh.

Oh, dan dari beberapa orang yang ku tanyai, ternyata gadis itu juga termasuk salah satu gadis yang paling di incar para pemuda di kampus ini, karena kepintarannya dan fisiknya yang terlihat sempurna –kata mereka. Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Mungkin saja karena aku tidak terlalu peduli pada hal semacam itu. Ya, jujur saja aku juga salah seorang pemuda popular di kampus ini.

Para gadis berkali-kali memintaku menjadi pacar mereka. Tapi, tidak ku pedulikan. Sahabat pirangku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pemuda yang dingin dan homo –tentunya itu tidak benar, karena aku masih menyukai para gadis, hanya saja karena belum mendapatkan yang tepat.

Aku menyesap kembali _cappuccino latte_ yang ku pesan. Saat ini aku tengah berada di kantin kampusku. Menunggu Haruno Sakura. Ya, tidak benar-benar menunggu. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh belakangan ini. Lebih tepatnya, menjaganya dari kejauhan, bukan _stalker_ seperti yang mungkin kalian pikirkan.

Ah, itu dia! Haah, lihatlah sekarang beberapa pemuda di sekitarku tengah berbisik saat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kantin ini. Tapi… dapat ku lihat raut wajahnya yang masih tampak terlihat murung. Apa… ia masih berkabung? Tapi ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu sejak kepergian Akasuna.

Ah, aku tidak tahan lagi melihat raut wajah itu! Sejak awal ku perhatikan hingga saat ini, wajahnya selalu seperti itu! Cih!

Ack! Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Terkejut. Kenapa sekarang aku malah mengkhawatirkannya?! Tidak, tidak! Ku rasa ini karena jantung Akasuna. Ya, karena ia khawatir pada gadisnya. Pasti karena itu. Tapi…

… ah, sudah ku putuskan! Aku harus mendatanginya!

.

.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sakura baru saja menempati tempat duduknya saat seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenali duduk di hadapannya.

" _Sorry…"_ sejujurnya Sakura bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Apalagi pemuda itu tidak sekalipun mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia hanya menatap datar Sakura.

"Um…" Sakura bergumam lagi, sebisa mungkin menjaga raut wajahnya agar tak terlihat muram. _Cih! Dasar sok kuat!_ Pikir pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau orang Jepang?" Sakura bertanya lagi setelah menyadari nama pemuda itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Sakura kembali tersenyum tipis, "apa ada yang bisa ku bantu, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Aku benci gadis sok kuat!" Sakura tersentak, terkejut akan ucapan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti maksud pemuda di hadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Haruno!" Gadis itu sekali lagi tersentak. Pasalnya ia tidak mengenal pemuda di hadapannya, dan kemudian pemuda itu mengatakan hal yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum cukup manis. _Ah, mungkin ia hanya salah seorang pemuda yang ingin mendekatinya_ , pikir gadis itu.

"Maaf, Uchiha- _san_ , aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud ucapanmu. Jika tidak ada hal yang perlu ku bantu, aku pamit. Terima kasih sudah menemani." Sakura kembali menyandang tasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Kemudian berjalan begitu saja tanpa menatap Sasuke lagi.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke tetap memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tapi tetap dapat dijangkau dalam waktu permenit. Para sahabatnya pun terkadang menatap pemuda raven itu heran. Ada yang mengatakan pemuda itu tengah jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura, karena seringnya ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan gadis itu. Tentu Sasuke membantah cepat. Ia tidak menyukai gadis itu. Ia hanya menepati janjinya pada Akasuna, melindungi gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak menyukainya, Sasuke. Sudah sering sekali kami melihatmu memperhatikan Haruno." Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan California itu menatap salah satu sahabat Jepangnya.

"Hn."

"Kami yakin kau pasti sudah terjerat akan pesona Sakura- _chan_." Kini sahabat pirangnya yang juga berasal dari Jepang menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sudah berulang kali ku katakan aku tidak menyukainya." Kini Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Kami tidak mempercayainya! Bukan begitu, Carl." Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu berujar, yang kemudian di tanggapi oleh anggukan singkat dari pemuda bernama Carl.

"Terserah kalian saja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi kedua sahabat baiknya. Perlahan kedua kaki jenjang yang terbungkus jins itu melangkah mendekati gadis dengan helaian berwarna sama dengan kelopak bunga yang sekarang tengah berguguran di sekitar gadis itu.

"Lihat 'kan, Carl! Sekarang Sasuke malah mendekati Sakura- _chan_. Dulu saja dia bilang, 'aku tidak tertarik dengan si Haruno yang sering kalian ceritakan itu'. Sekarang, nyatanya apa? Cih!" Naruto berdecak sebal setelah menirukan perkataan Sasuke dulu, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Sasuke sekarang sudah berdiri diam tepat di samping gadis itu. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat ia menyadari seseorang berada di dekatnya.

"Ah, Uchiha- _san_." Ia tersenyum tipis, sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke dengan ramah. "Silahkan."

"Kau masih sok kuat." Sakura menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang tak kunjung duduk, dan malah mengatakan hal ambigu seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. " _Sumimasen,_ Uchiha- _san_. Saat pertama kali bertemu juga kau mengatakan hal ini. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu."

"Akasuna Sasori." Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke dengan jelas dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke melihat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"A-ap… Da-dari mana kau mengenal Sasori- _kun_?" Wajah Sasuke tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi jantung pemuda itu, ia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya kini berdetak cepat. Apa karena gadis itu menyebut nama pemilik jantung ini? Ah, mungkin begitu.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia membolak balik halaman buku materi di hadapannya dengan cepat. Tak bisa berpikir. Kenapa ia harus kembali diingatkan? Ah, lubang di hatinya kini mulai terbuka lagi. Memori tentang pemuda berambut merah itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Surai merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai, jatuh menutupi wajahnya saat gadis itu menunduk. Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya, tapi otak jeniusnya berpendapat bahwa Sakura kini menangis, terlihat dari kedua bahu mungil itu yang bergetar hebat.

Tangan Sasuke terulur, menyentuh pucuk kepala gadis itu. Ia tetap diam, tak berniat –tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Tubuh gadis itu seketika tak bergerak saat tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia seka air matanya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya, memasukkan secara asal buku materi kedokterannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sembari tersenyum manis. Kemudian dengan perlahan menepis tangan pemuda itu.

"A-aku tak apa. Maaf, aku harus pergi." Sakura dengan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Hendak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

Ia sedikit tersentak, berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Sakura dengan tangannya yang kini menarik pergelangan tangan mungil gadis itu, membawanya ikut serta bersamanya. Tak mengindahkan teriakan gadis itu padanya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha- _san_?!" Gadis itu berteriak kesal. Ia mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena tarikan kuat pemuda raven di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat pergelangan tangan gadis itu memerah, tetapi tetap memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.

Merasa seseorang terus saja menatapnya, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap balik pemuda itu. "Apa?!" Tak ada lagi kesopanan. Gadis itu berkata setengah berteriak. Tunggu? Gadis itu kini menyadari sesuatu. Mereka…

"Ini… dimana?"

… tengah berada di sebuah ruangan –apartemen yang tidak Sakura kenali sebelumnya.

"Apartemenku." Gadis itu tak sedikit pun menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia melangkah mundur dengan cepat, hingga punggungnya kini menyentuh tembok di belakangnya.

"A-ap… ji-jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam padaku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk berteriak, Uchiha- _san_." Sakura kini mengepalkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dadanya, bersiap memukul pemuda itu kalau-kalau ia berbuat sesuatu tak senonoh –pikir Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendengus malas kala ia berada beberapa senti di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu tetap tak menurunkan pertahanannya. Matanya menatap Sasuke tajam –tapi tak cukup tajam untuk membuat Sasuke merasa takut.

Sakura makin membelalakkan matanya kala pemuda di hadapannya membuka sweater yang di pakainya. Melepaskan kaos yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya. "He-hei! A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha- _san_?!" Sakura berteriak, menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke yang kini hanya mengenakkan celana jins, tanpa atasan. Memamerkan tubuh atletis pemuda itu, dengan kulit putih lembutnya. Oh, gadis mana yang tidak akan mabuk melihat penampilan indah itu, huh? Tapi berbeda dengan gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu tak sekalipun tertarik padanya. Lihatlah kepalan tangannya yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku sekarang sedikit merasa iri pada si Akasuna." Huh? Apa maksud pemuda itu? Kenapa Sasuke kembali menyebutkan nama Sasori? Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu mengenai Sasori? Begitulah pertanyaan yang kini berputar di kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau-"

"-mengenal Akasuna Sasori?" Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Onyx-nya menatap lurus iris _emerald_ Sakura. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu sedikit bergetar kala ia mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Sangat rapuh. Begitulah Sasuke menggambarkan Sakura saat ini. _Emerald_ gadis itu terlihat sendu, terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tetapi gadis itu menahannya, Sasuke tahu karena gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya pada dinding di belakang Sakura. Menatap gadis itu lekat. "Akasuna Sasori." Sasuke kembali berkata, tapi kali ini ia juga mengarahkan telunjuknya yang bebas tepat pada sayatan memanjang di dadanya.

Gadis itu awalnya tak mengerti. Sesaat setelah ia mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke, ia terkejut. Kembali ia menatap iris onyx itu. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, air mata mengalir turun di pipi gadis manis itu. Ia tak percaya. Pertahanannya mulai luntur, tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal di depan dadanya kini terjulur, menyentuh bekas sayatan itu.

"Sasori- _kun_ …" Sakura berkata lirih. Kesedihannya yang selalu ia tahan, kini tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis, menyentuh sayatan itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke tak mengerti, jantungnya kini berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia sedikit tak paham dengan dirinya saat ini. Melihat gadis itu yang menangis semakin kencang, membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Saso…ri…- _kun_ …" Tidak! Berhentilah terlihat rapuh! Jangan perlihatkan raut itu! Tidak memperdulikan perasaannya yang kacau, Sasuke memeluk gadis di hadapannya erat. Tak membiarkan gadis itu menangis sendiri.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia tidak lagi dapat berpikir bahwa kini ia sedang berada di pelukan pemuda tak di kenalnya. Yang terpikir olehnya adalah kenangan dirinya bersama pemuda yang amat sangat ia cintai –Akasuna Sasori. Ia memejamkan matanya, menangis sejadi-jadinya, mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda yang dicintainya di tubuh pemuda ini. Ia merindukan Sasori.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu tak mempermasalahkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh air mata gadis merah muda itu. Ia hanya ingin menemaninya, menenangkan gadis itu, membiarkannya larut dalam kenangannya bersama pemuda yang ia cintai. Karena saat melihatnya bersedih, Sasuke merasa lebih kacau. Dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi padanya.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura tak lagi menangis. Hanya saja, ia masih terisak –dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tak ingin melepaskannya. Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia masih menutup matanya, merasakan tangan lembut gadis itu menyentuh tepat pada sayatan di dadanya, dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir di pipinya, dan tubuh Sasuke.

Lama, hingga akhirnya Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Menyadarkan pemuda itu dari pemikiran-pemikirannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menghapus air matanya sendiri. Tatapannya tak lagi setajam sebelumnya. Ia menatap Sakura lembut. Gadis itu masih sedikit terisak.

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada pemuda itu. Kembali, Sakura menatap sayatan di dada Sasuke, kemudian kembali menatap iris kelam pemuda itu.

Mengerti apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, Sasuke membuka suara. "Inflamasi jantung." Sakura sedikit terkejut. Pemuda itu melanjutkan.

"Ku rasa racunnya sudah merusak jantungku." Sakura tetap mendengarkan. Pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas, dan menghembuskan napas berat. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura, duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gadis itu mengikuti. Duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ku pikir aku akan mati saat itu. Hingga aku sadar dan sudah berada di ruanganku kembali, setelah sebelumnya mereka membawaku ke ruangan yang aku tidak tahu karena aku sudah lebih dulu kehilangan kesadaranku. Kakakku mengatakan, seseorang yang hebat memberikan jantungnya padaku. Aku memeriksanya, dan aku menemukan ini." Sasuke menunjuk sayatan di dadanya. Ia melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah sendu. Air mata seakan ingin keluar –lagi dari _emerald_ bening gadis itu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dan…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap gadis itu yang tengah menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"… aku sudah memutuskan untuk…" –menjagamu, karena janjiku pada Akasuna Sasori.

"… membuatmu menjadi milikku." Sakura terkejut bukan main, begitu juga Sasuke yang baru saja menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengubahnya. Tak ingn Sakura menyadari perubahan raut sesaat itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Uchiha- _san_! Aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Kita baru saja kenal! Dan… dan aku mencintai Sasori- _kun_." Sakura berteriak. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Haruno. Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku. Dan mulai detik ini, kau –Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-ap…" gadis itu tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan panggil aku Sasuke, jika kau tak ingin aku melakukan hal aneh padamu." Pemuda itu menyeringai saat melihat raut kesal Sakura. Gadis itu tak percaya pada apa yang pemuda di hadapannya ucapkan.

Dan Sasuke tertawa pelan saat mendengar suara keras pintu apartemennya tertutup karena Sakura yang berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah karena kesal.

Ah, sepertinya tak akan lama bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk membuat gadis itu melupakan kesedihannya tentang Akasuna Sasori. Dan ia menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa ia mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis merah muda itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Akasuna Sasori, karena jantung- _nya_ ia bertemu gadis itu. Gadis yang akan menjadikan hari-hari membosankannya menjadi penuh warna.

.

.

 _ **Tak perlu pertemuan yang indah untuk menjalin hubungan yang indah, karena jika Tuhan menginginkannya,**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kita akan bersatu walau dengan cara yang tak terduga sekalipun.**_

.

.

 _ **Owari~**_

 _ **A/N :**_ **Yosha~~~~ Jumpa lagi dengan saya~ XD Hohohohoho**

 **Ini nih sequel dari** **Story of us.** _ **Gomenne**_ **, baru bisa update sekarang~ baru dapat feel buatnya sekarang sih~ u.u**

 _ **But, sankyuu**_ **buat** _ **readers**_ **yang udah mau nungguin~ Dan maap kalo gk sesuai ekspektasi~ /plaaakkk/ Saya hanya mengikuti perasaan saya saja~ XD Nyahooiiii~~~ LOLOLOL**

 **Buat Ryuhara Shanchi, "Ah, maap sepertinya saya hanya akan buat sequel saja~ Tapi kalo bisa saya buat juga nanti prequel-nya~ **

**Buat Alice, Hehehehe~ emang bakal SasuSaku sih~ XD**

 **Buat dan Hanazono Yuri, done~ XD Gomen, baru update~ /bakar author/ plakkk/**

 **Yosh, sekian balasan review dari saya buat pe-review di _story of us_**

 **Okay, gk usah berlama-lama dengerin author yang gila~ Minta review aja deh, yang udah baca~ XD Sekali lagi,** _ **Arigatou~**_

 **RnR?**


End file.
